1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulated jumper in particular for terminal blocks of switchboards and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the technical sector relating to terminal blocks for switchboards that there exists the need to connect together two terminals arranged alongside each other on the board in order to form the required electric circuit.
Jumpers made of conductive material and designed for this purpose are also known; said jumpers are formed by a conductive metal strip extending in a substantially longitudinal direction having, extending from it in a direction perpendicular to the above direction, flat pins formed in the manner of two resilient jaws able to form the part for engagement in the seat of the terminal block.
These known jumpers, although fulfilling their purpose, since they can be easily cut in the transverse direction in order to determine correct measurement in the longitudinal direction, have the drawback, however, that they cannot be electrically insulated with respect to the exterior, in particular at the time of use by a user; this results in a high risk of contact with the user him/herself and/or with foreign bodies and therefore injury both for the former, who may suffer an electric shock, and damage for the system which is short-circuited.
In order to solve the problem of insulation, jumpers are also known where the conductive strip is embedded in an insulating body; in this case also, however, there is the risk of drawbacks arising from the fact that cutting to size of the jumper is difficult owing to the double and different superimposed material, which requires complicated cutting operations using different tools respectively adapted to the type and thickness of material to be cut, making cutting practically impossible.